Zindagi
by Kushi abhi
Summary: It is about Diya's life the story starts from her childhood.
1. characters

Zindagi

Diya: Daya,Abhijeet ki choti behan Abhinaya Ki badi behan. Hamara kahani ki heroine hain. Voh 5th standard ka class teacher  
Abhinaya: Abhijeet,Daya aur Diya ki choti behan . Voh 6 standard ka class teacher  
Jagadish: Diya ka pathi . Humara kahani ka hero hain. Voh ek army captain. Abhinaya,Abhijeet aur Daya ka cousin.  
Harshit: Abhinaya ka pathi . Jagadish ka dosth hain.

Abhijeet: Daya Abhinaya aur Diya ka bade bhai.  
Daya: Abhijeet ka chote bhai. Diya aur abhinaya ki bade bhai  
Shreya: Daya ki patni. Abhinaya aur Diya ki choti bhabi.  
Tarika: Abhijeet ki patni. Abhinaya aur Diya ki badi bhabi.  
Apoorva: Diya ki childhood friend. Voh CID inspector  
Poora CID team except DCP Chitrole .  
Sanjana: Jagadish ki step-mother

Villains -  
Akash: Jagadish ka bade bhai. Wants to take revenge on jagadish for marrying Diya.  
Rocky: Behrupiya ka rocky zinda hain.  
Jayenthi: Wants to take revenge on Abhijeet and family because of her crazy crush on Abhijeet's father  
Ram Gupta : Jagadish aur Akash ka baap.

Flash back/ dead characters -  
Vikram: Daya Abhijeet ka baap.  
Neena: Daya Abhijeet ki maa.  
Roshni: Jagadish aur Akash ka asli maa.  
Ishita: Apoorva ki choti behan .

Further upcoming characters -  
Choti Diya /Shivani: Dareya ki beti.  
Choti Abhinaya /Akansha: Abhirika ki beti.  
Arnab: Jagadiya ka beta. Kushi ki bade bhai.  
Kushi: Jagadiya ki beti. Arnab ki choti behan .  
Naksh: Harshya ka beta. Arushi ka bade bhai. Arnab Kushi ka cousin.  
Arushi : Harshya ki beti. Naksh ki choti behan . Arnab Kushi ki cousin.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1  
In the year 2000  
Man: Hello CID bureau here.  
Caller: ...  
Man: What...ok we will come. Guys a case is reported  
In a orphanage  
The orphanage owner: Sir I Avni owner of this orphanage  
Man: So it is you who called us.  
Avni: Yes, sir  
Man: By the way I am ACP Pradyuman. Can you tell me how many girls went missing . Where is the school.  
Avni: 10 girls are gone missing. The age group is 10-18. The school is just few streets away. The girls go walking to school  
ACP sir: Ok give me the list of girls who had gone missing and photos.  
Avni: Ok sir  
In the bureau  
Shreya: Sir they have kidnapped only girls and not the boys  
Daya:yes Shreya you are right. Freddy see how many criminals are arrested for girls and women racket and see how many of them is in the jail and how many are released.  
Freddy: Yes sir  
After few minutes  
Freddy: Sir only 2 sir Manoj and Romesh. Manoj is still inside and Romesh died due to cancer  
Daya: Ok  
After few days  
In a dark scary ? place  
A 10 years old girl: Ahh...where am I . What is this my hands are tied .Abhinaya abhinaya where are you  
Abhinaya: Ahhh Diya where are we  
Diya: I don't know we are kidnapped. Shh someone is coming.  
A goon comes speaking in the phone ?  
Goon: Yes partner only two girls are not sold out. As they are in demands.  
The goon started to see the girls in a perverted look.  
Goon: Partner I want taste them they look very delicious to me .  
Partner: Hmmm ok  
The goon dragged Diya away to closed bedroom and tied Diya on bed and started tearing her dress ? amidst of her scream.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
But poor Diya had no idea what he is going to do with her .The goon almost made her naked . She was very scared. He started to touch her private parts just then,  
Woman: How dare you touch her.  
The goon: Hey item who are you. You are more sexier than this girl.  
The woman came forward to him and gave him a big tight slap and threw him to Abhijeet. Abhijeet removes his coat and gives it to the woman. She unties Diya.  
Woman: Don't get scared of me I am inspector Tasha from CID.  
Diya(in frightened tone): Re...re...really  
Tasha: Yes  
Tasha puts the coat on Diya. Tasha takes Diya and Abhinaya to her house and made them to get freshen up and fed them.  
Meanwhile in the bureau  
The man bet the goon.  
Daya: How dare you try to rape and sell my sisters and other girls.  
Flash back  
They were all breaking their head to get a clue. Just then  
ACP sir: Daya buy a girl for your enjoyment.  
Daya: But sir how can I  
ACP sir: Just do as I say. It is my order  
Daya: Ok .  
In old construction site.  
A man: Hi. I am Rajveer. I am the broker.  
a man: I am Praveen. Have brought me the photos of the girls.  
Rajveer: Yes  
Rajveer gives two photos to Praveen.  
Rajveer: Others are sold out. But one they are highly demanded  
Praveen: Good work how much are they? I want both the girls  
Rajveer: ₹10 crores each.  
Praveen: No I want them for 6 crores only  
Rajveer: No you can't.  
Praveen: I let you know tomorrow morning with money. But when will I get the girls.  
Rajveer: One week later after you give me the money. As they have to be transferred to here to Mumbai.  
Praveen: Ok .  
If Diya and Abhinaya are Daya 's and Abhijeet 's sisters why they were in a orphanage


	4. Chapter 3

sorry guys I was very busy with college works. Guys sorry it is short chapter

third chapter

in the bureau  
Daya: Abhijeet only two girls are left. Others have been sold out.  
Abhijeet: Oh my god we are late we must save these two girls from those bloody bustards.  
Just then an elderly man and ACP sir came into the bureau. They were chit chatting. The elderly man saw the photos which Daya kept on the table and got shocked.  
Elderly man: Pradyuman where did you get these photos from.  
ACP sir: In a case we got these photos.( he told about whole case)why are you asking about it Prakash.  
Prakash: You know my cousin Neena right  
ACP sir: Yes  
Prakash: They are her daughters.  
ACP sir: What? ( in a shocked tone)  
Prakash: Do you remember that accident case in which she and her husband were the victims. And their children went missing and we couldn't find them.  
ACP sir: Yes those kids.  
Prakash: But I found . I kept it as secret and I left them in the orphanage for their safety.  
Just then Abhijeet and Daya entered the bureau Prakash was shocked to see them because they just looked almost exactly like Vikram Neena 's husband.  
Prakash: I want to tell you another important thing very important.  
ACP sir: Ok  
ACP sir and Prakash went inside the cabin.  
Prakash: Aren't they your senior inspectors  
ACP sir: Yes what for that?  
Prakash show the photo of Neena and Vikram and says  
Prakash: Do you see Vikram  
ACP sir: Yes I know him very well he was a good artist.  
Prakash: Look at him properly for few minutes . Then look at Daya and Abhijeet  
ACP sir: Why?  
Prakash: Pradyuman do as I say yaar.  
ACP sir: Ok ok I will do it.  
After few minutes  
Prakash: Do you notice anything.  
ACP sir: Hmmm . No  
Prakash: Ok . I want their DNA tested.  
ACP sir: Ok. But why?  
Prakash: Because I suspect that they are my nephews.  
ACP sir called and told him everything. After few minutes Daya,Abhijeet,ACP sir,and Prakash were in the forensic lab. Salonkhi sir did the test. The result came as just as Prakash thought.  
Salonkhi sir: Boss it is positive.  
Abhijeet and Daya ( in shock): What are we brothers.  
Prakash: Yes .  
Abhijeet: But how?  
Prakash: You two went missing after you born. The girls in the photo is your younger sisters. You have to rescue them.  
Next day  
Rajveer was waiting for Praveen just then Praveen came with two suitcases.  
Praveen: Here is your money .  
Rajveer: Good work  
Praveen: Will I surely get the girls na .  
Rajveer: Yes surely you will get.  
Praveen: Ok. But what will I do if CID catches me and you.  
Rajveer: Don't worry about it. They will not catch us.  
Praveen: How you say that.  
Rajveer: Don't worry. I have 10 years of experience.  
Praveen: What if they surround us .  
Rajveer: Believe me. They won't  
Praveen( evil tone): They will for sure  
Rajveer: What. Wh wh who are you.  
Praveen: I am senior inspector Daya .  
CID team surrounded Rajveer  
Abhijeet: Tell me where are the girls.  
Abhijeet slapped him.  
Rajveer: Th th the girls are in a in house five km away from here.  
Flash back over

Duo went to Tasha's house to see their sisters. They were very scared. They did not let duo to come near them


End file.
